A new Life
by sesselover1988
Summary: Dylan is a 6 year old orphan who was living on the street until one night he see's 2 men fighting and change into werewolves.what will happen to Dylan when one protects him and bites.what will happen to him now? contains CP
1. Chapter 1

A new life

It was a stormy night in New York city as a extremely dirty small six year old boy with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a shirt too small for him and a pair of worn out jeans with no shoes walked through the rain trying to find a dry place to sleep. His name is Dylan and he's an orphan.

Turning down an alley, he spots a cardboard box hidden from the rain by the overhang of the building beside it. He walks to the box and crawls in, curling into a fetal position to keep warm. "Hopefully tomorrow will be sunny so I can scrounge for some food ," he thinks to himself. Dylan fell into a light sleep thinking maybe things will be easier tomorrow.

He had only been asleep for about three hours when he heard a growl from outside his box. Peeking his head out, he saw two men staring each other down, but they didn't appear to have seen him yet. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the heavy rain, but all of a sudden they attacked each other, throwing punches and growling.

He put his head out a little more to get a good look at them. One man looked to be in his early twenties and had extremely short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing only a pair of shorts and had pretty defined muscles, while the other man had long black hair and deep blue eyes and looked to be in his early twenties to late thirties. As he watched them fight Dylan noticed their eyes were changing colors, as they were now a light yellow.

The older male picked up the younger one and threw him down the alley into some trash cans near where Dylan was hiding. He watched as the trash cans were pushed away and a large monster stood up. He was half-man and half-dog, with thick dark hair covering his body. The dog-man growled and rushed at the older male, who, as the monster was just about to slice up turned into a monster too, just a little bigger than the first one. They clawed at each other bleeding from various cuts and bite marks. The younger dog-man stopped suddenly and sniffed. He turned around and looked right at Dylan and licked his lips. Abandoning the fight it went for Dylan.

Dylan sat there in shock and horror, "This is it, I'm going to get eaten." He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the older-dog man holding the younger one in the air before throwing him away from Dylan and down the alley. He stood in front of Dylan and growled protectively as Dylan looked on confused on why he was guarding him. The younger looked at the older and ran off, deciding he should retreat for tonight but that this wasn't over.

Dylan looked at the one protecting him and shivered in fear and tried to run out from behind him and get away but he only got about half-way down the alley before the dog-man picked him up by his shirt and looked into his terrified brown eyes. He growled at Dylan and bites his forearm leaving a perfect set of teeth marks. Dylan screamed in pain as the monsters saliva burned his arm, he blacked out in pain and went limp in the monsters arms. The monster turned back into the man, his wounds already starting to heal and smiled down at the young boy in his arms.

"I have chosen this orphan as my son. I will treat him like he is my biological child and will teach and guide him and turn him into a great werewolf," the man thought to himself before walking into the street and getting into a limo with the boy in his lap. "Take me home, Arden. I can't wait to show Alex and his son Tripp the new member of our pack". The man nods and drives out of the city and into the deep country side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was morning when Dylan finally woke up. He set up rubbing his eyes trying to get used to the light in the room he was in. He blinked when he realized he was in a huge room in a queen sized bed with light blue sheets and big fluffy pillow in light blue pillow cases. As he looked around the room he noticed it was a room any little boy like himself would die for. There was every single toy or game a boy could want a nice flat screen TV and a bookshelf filled with movies. He sat up on the bed and pinched himself "I might be dreaming, the last thing I remember is two dog-men fighting and then the one who protected me bit me on the arm" he thought to himself. He looked down at his arm and saw a bandage covering the cut. He noticed he was alone in the room and shouted out "hello is anyone there!" he heard movement from outside the door and saw the same man from last night slip through the door and walk over to him smiling 'hello there little one my name is Valen and you are in my home I brought you here last night". Dylan stared at the man but for some reason he wasn't afraid of the stranger even though he knew what he was. "Why was I brought here sir" he asked in a shy voice, Valen looked at the boy and smiled again before answering "I have chosen you to be my son. We werewolves are sterile so we cannot have children of our own so we adopt orphan boys we find and raise them as our own. I chose you because I saw the determination in your eyes and the want to survive no matter what. You have fight in you which will make you a great werewolf; you also have a kind heart which is something I value in my pack. Dylan nodded that he understood and thought or a minute. "May I ask some questions sir?" Valen nodded and said "ask as many as you like my son". Dylan smiled a little and thought of his first question "how many are in your pack sir?" Valen sat on the bed as he answered "there are two others beside's us one is my best friend Alex and the other is his son Tripp who is the same age you are". The boy nodded and asked his last question "what will happen to me now that I've been bitten?" Valen shook his head at that answer "you will not have to worry about that right now my son I will tell you in a few days. What is your name?" Dylan looked down as he remembered he'd forgotten to tell his new dad his name. "My "name is Dylan sir and what would you like me to call you? His Dad smiled down at him and said "you can call me either Dad or Daddy no more of this sir it makes me sound old". Dylan laughed at his words and looked at the room some more "I's like to call you daddy" Valen nodded and picked him up off the bed "it's time to show you around your new home Dylan then I will introduce to Alex and your new playmate Tripp I know you two will get along just fine". He smiles and walks out of the room with Dylan in his arms. The new daddy showed him the whole huge mansion he now lived in two it had twelve rooms and six bathrooms all the packs bedroom's had their own bathrooms attached to them including Dylan's he smiled happily at the thought he could now enjoy taking and playing in a warm bath every day. He was shown the kitchen next. His daddy told him he was welcome to have a snack when he wanted one but he had to ask either himself or Alex to get or make it for him. As he said this Dylan's belly growled loudly. Valen laughed loudly "it looks like someone's hungry; we'll have breakfast after you meet Alex and Tripp they are very excited about meeting you Dylan". Dylan bounced excitedly in his daddy's arms as he carried him into a living room where two people were sitting on a couch they was a man about the same age as his daddy who was very muscular and had short blond hair like his own but had light blue eyes, he was wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans. He smiled at Dylan and stood up and walked over to them." Hello young one my name is Alex what your name is?"Dylan smiled shyly at him and looked down "my name is Dylan sir it's nice to meet you". Alex smiled even more at the child "it's nice to meet you two Dylan. This is my son Tripp". Dylan looked over at the little boy bouncing on the couch in happiness. He looked his age with dark brown hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a pair of kid's jeans, red sneakers, and a shirt with Spiderman on it. He jumped up and ran overshot imp Tripp will you be my friend Dylan?"Dylan smiled happily and nodded at him "I'll be your friend Tripp I've never had one before. Valen smiled at the boy and said "we should get these boys feed Alex so they will have energy to get to know each other and play today". Alex nodded and took Tripp's hand as Valen carried Dylan into a beautiful dining room with chandeliers in the ceiling. His Daddy sat him down in a chair as trip clamed into the one beside him as the grownups sat on either side of their young sons to make sure they ate and not played with their food. Valen called for Arden to bring out their breakfast. Arden walked in he was a man in his early twenties and had blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a tux and was smiling as he brought in bacon, eggs and pancakes. After they had eaten their fill Valen turned to Dylan "I think you should have a bath and change into some clean clothes before you start playing Dylan. Dylan turned to whine that he didn't want to but changed his mind since he didn't want to make his new daddy mad so soon after he adopted him so he only nodded and got out of his seat. His daddy took him back to his room and into the bathroom turning on the bath water and putting some bubbles in it as Dylan undressed out of his old clothes and climbed in and started playing with the bubbles giggling as they popped when he poked them. Valen watched his son play with the bubbles "I'm going to get you some clean clothes and get Arden to dispose of your old one you won't need them anymore son" he gets up and gathers up Dylan's old smelly clothes and closes the door. Dylan looked at the closed door and said to himself" I know I should be afraid of these men but I somehow fell safe with them". He picked up a washcloth and washed his body and face with soap. As he was going for the shampoo his new daddy came in with a pair of jeans, a blue stripped shirt, and a pair of white underoo's with puppy's on them "I have your shoes and socks waiting on the floor in your room let me help you wash your hair it's filthy" He walked over and got the shampoo and put a large amount in his hand and went to scrubbing Dylan hair until it foamed up then he rinsed all the shampoo out and smiled at how clean his new son looked now. "Now let's get you dried off and dressed then you can play with Tripp until lunch after lunch you'll have an hour nap then you can play some more alright Dylan?"Dylan looked at him as he climbed out of the tub and his daddy wrapped him in a thick towel and dried him off before helping him dress" okay daddy that sounds good" he ran out of the room and put on hi soaks and a pair of blue sneaker. "Can I go play with Tripp now daddy?" Valen nodded his head and got off the bed "of course son but stay in the house please me and Alex have some work to do before lunch if you need anything come get us and no fighting". Dylan ran out of the room and went to find Tripp so they could play. He smiled as he would finally have a friend to play with and to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan and Tripp ran outside happily and went over to the playground that their daddies had built for them. Tripp got to the playground first and waited for his new friend to arrive." look Dylan it has a slide!"Dylan looked around the playground and saw a huge slide, a see-saw, and a swing seat built for two. He eyes widen in excitement as he tried to figure out what to try first. He saw the see-saw and smiled wide; he turns to Tripp and says "let's go on the see-saw first Tripp I've never been on one before". Tripp looks at him and smiles grabbing his hand and runs over to the see-saw pulling Dylan with him. Both boys got on a side of the see-saw and laughs as one goes up in the air one goes down. They play on it for awhile until they decide to try the slide. But as they get ready to get off they find out that if one gets off the other will fall off if they are not careful. Dylan looks up at Tripp "I'll scoot off really careful and hold it as it goes down so you won't get hurt Tripp". Dylan gets off his seat slowly and held the seat as Tripp side comes down slowly. Once both boys get off they run to play on the slide.

The boy's fathers watch smiling; Valen turns to Alex and says "I think Dylan will fit into our pack really well. But I do wonder why he was living on the streets at such a young age?" Alex turns to Valen "you will have to ask him Valen that is the only way you will find out".Valen nods and looks down "I will ask him tonight at dinner Alex let's just let them play for now and get to know each other. Hopefully Tripp will tell him more about us so he will trust us more".Valen Smiles as he watches the boy's take turns on the slide. "Why don't we go make some lunch while they play then after they eat they need to take a nap to get their energy back". He walks into the kitchen with Alex following right behind him.

Meanwhile the boys get tired of the slide and head over to the swings."Hey Dylan get on and I'll push you." Dylan smiles and sits on the swing happily as Tripp Pushes him."Tripp can I ask you some Questions?" Tripp Looks at him and Nods "sure Dylan what do you want to know?" Dylan thinks for a minute and looks at him "are Valen and your dad Good people?" Alex laughs and shakes his head smiling at Dylan as he pushes him Higher on the swing." they are awesome they take real good care of me and my Daddy took me off the streets after my mama left me and never came back. He brought me here and gave me new clothes a great is nice too he reads to me sometimes and makes me food whenever I want it. He has been looking for the right son for over a year now till he found you last night."Dylan smiles and jumps off the swing as their daddies call them in for lunch."I can't wait to get to know them better and you Alex you're already my best friend, the boy's runs inside to have lunch.


End file.
